


Sun shower

by MaskedMagpie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and minor angst, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, collage age, conversation about feelings of touch/physical closeness, im a bad tagger mbad, mainly fluff, my cat is my beta reader, obligatory hotvscold convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMagpie/pseuds/MaskedMagpie
Summary: Claude finds Dimitri out in the rain after going out to get extra groceries for house party.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Sun shower

Dimitri looked outside as he heard the sound of the rain begin to tap on the window. No one told him that it was going to rain, otherwise he wouldn’t have left to get the rest of the groceries they forgot. It was too late now. 

As he stood under the canopy of the shop he let out a small sigh, it was only a sun shower but he didn’t feel like waiting to keep himself dry. He took out his phone only to find that it had died. He gave a small grumble and lowered himself down to the pavement to wait out the rain.  
About thirty minutes passed, he was beginning to doubt that it was going to let up any time soon. It seemed as if he would have to deal with getting soaked in the rain. Before leaving his shelter he tied off the top of the bags to prevent the groceries from getting soaked and ducked out from under the canopy, walking with his head down instantly regretting not waiting.

It started to come down harder as he got to the fifth block, still a ways away from the apartment. He took shelter once more, though it no longer mattered given he had already gotten impatient and left his original spot. He crouched down as he did before, bundling himself into his coat to keep what little warmth his body retained.

He watched as a few passersby ran through to seek shelter of their own, having made a similar mistake to his while others scurried along under their umbrellas having been prepared. Despite his situation it was beautiful. The way the sun caught each and everyone of the droplets as they came down. It was as if it were sundrops coming down from the sky. The world simply felt warm. As the water built up in the streets in large puddles the city seemed to shine more than ever. At least, it was the best he could bake out of his situation, as it was his own doing. Both having not charged his phone and not checking the weather. 

At the time he was more caught up in the fact that his roommates forgot some groceries and were debating going back for the rest of what they needed for the house party. He offered to go, the store wasn’t far from their apartment and he enjoyed the walks. Now it made sense on why there was such a debate over it. He was also one of the few without a license. As he thought about it the pieces fell into place. 

After a few more minutes passed he began to consider finishing his walk through it. At least until a shadow appeared before him, he thought the clouds were starting to come over but as he looked up he saw Claude’s smiling face. “Hey big guy, been looking all over for you,” he said with a light laugh, holding his hand out for Dimitri to take. As he stood up Claude raised the umbrella to shelter them.

“Thank you Claude, I- here let me hold the umbrella, you’re going to get soaked because of me,” Dimitri said, shifting the bags in his hand to take the umbrella. Claude simply shook his head with the same smile. “But Claude…”

“How about this, I'll trade you.” He reached for the bags. Had it not been for the man's insistence Dimitri would have carried it all but he yielded. “There.”

“Thank you.”Dimitri said a little more quietly, though Claude didn’t seem to mind either way. As they walked he shifted the umbrella, making sure it was covering Claude more than it was him. “How’d you know I was out here?”

“I was on my way over when Sylvain texted saying you weren’t back yet and asked if I could look for you. He also wanted you to know they tried to tell you it was going to rain but you were already gone by then.” Claude laughed once more, looking up at Dimitri before frowning for a moment. He raised his hand and gently pushed Dimitri’s hand, keeping it there despite Dimitri’s expression changing.

“I’m already soaked. You already had to find me, the least I can do is make sure you stay dry.”

“Maybe so but that doesn’t mean you have to continue to be drenched either. We don’t want you getting sick too y’know.”

Dimitri let out a small sigh, shaking his head slightly with a small smile. “You are impossible.”

“Also true,” Claude laughed, moving closer to Dimitri and linking their arms, he tensed slightly at this, but pulled him slightly closer. Before he could say anything to that Claude spoke once more, “a compromise.” Dimitri looked away, hiding the blush that spread across his face hoping Claude didn’t see, if he did he certainly didn’t show it. 

They walked in silence. Mainly because he had no idea what to say, Sylvian invited Claude over for their house party. He was somewhat close to him, only really hanging out if he was invited along, which was often enough. That and aside from a few text conversations. But even then he wasn’t sure where he stood with him, even when they were close like this. He saw Claude hanging around many people and sharing a space with them, but figured he was just friendly. More open with his affections with people and sharing that space.

“My phone died,” Dimitri said suddenly, about to apologize when Claude got the better of him.

“Ah. I guessed that after the first couple of texts,” Claude laughed. “It’s fine though, it was nice to explore downtown in this weather. I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s breathtaking.”  
“Do you not get rain in Almyra?” 

“No we do, it's rare, but it's never like this with the sun out. I don’t even think there is a word for it.” As Claude spoke his gaze was up in the sky, Dimitri couldn’t help but to stare as the sun shined against his skin and reflected in his eyes. Today was vibrant.

“We call it a sunshower.”

“A sunshower,” Claude repeated. “Well, I'm glad I got to see one,” he said, his gaze meeting Dimitri’s with a smile. In that moment the rain picked up with a gust of wind, flipping the umbrella. Claude stared at it for a moment before letting out a loud hearty laughed that washed away any worry Dimitri had. He couldn’t help but to laugh along with. “Ahh man so much for that,” Claude said laughing through it. 

“Indeed,” Dimitri said, attempting to bend the metal back in place though it was no use. The umbrella was somewhat functional but it wouldn’t stand being shoved around by the wind. “Let’s take shelter at the gazebo at the park, until the wind dies down.”

“Good idea.”

The gazebo branched out into the center of the lake from one of the paths. It was a little out of the way with plenty of tree cover surrounding it that provided a wall from the wind. Out from one of the sides they could actually see Dimitri’s apartments. It probably would have been better to run at this point but there was only so much a person could take being drenched from the rain. Even getting out of it for a little bit.

Claude sat nearby, their shoulder almost touching as they watched the rain pass through the leaves of the trees. He texted Sylvian letting him know what was happening and where they were before pocketing it. 

“How long was this supposed to last?” Dimitri asked.

“All weekend I think.”

“Claude!” Dimitri nearly shouted, staring at his companion who began to laugh. 

“I’m sure it’ll let up on and off! Besides. This is nice. Minus being drenched of course, but it’s soothing being out in the rain.” He said closing his eyes and leaning his head back to see past the ceiling of the gazebo. “Reminds me of ocean waves almost. Alas it gets too cold here to fully enjoy the beach as it was meant to be.”

“You’d...prefer to be hot over cold?” Dimitri asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes, I mean. The cold sucks. It's all slush and being pelted by the wind so really this is the one exception,” Claude laughed sitting back up right.

“You can’t do anything when you’re hot though, once you’ve stripped that's it. Sit in front of the ac sure, but you have to move at some point. At least in the cold you can bundle up, drink warm teas and share warmth.” Dimitri argued, using his hands to help him find the words he wanted to say. “Sitting in cold water doesn’t help either.”

Claude let out a small laugh and huddled in closer to Dimitri, who froze up for a moment. “So like this then? Aside from the warm drinks, that is.”

“I- yes.”Dimitri said, moving his arm around Claude to sit more comfortably with him. The wind had died down, but between their wet clothes and the light breeze there was little warmth to be shared. 

“Can I ask you a question? If you don’t mind me getting personal that is.” Claude asked offhandedly.

“Sure?” Dimitri answered, looking down at Claude, feeling his stomach churn.

“How is it that you seek the touch of others, but shy away from it at the same time. You seem fine with me and accept this, even encourage it but, I can feel that you are tense.” he sat up as he spoke, looking at Dimitri as if he was examining him. No, to understand.

“I…” He trailed off unsure of what he expected. Unsure of what to say. Worried that he might have put Claude off. “It’s a reaction. I enjoy the casual touch of others as well as those who are more open with their affections. But I just feel as if I don’t deserve it and I- I don’t know. Sometimes i’m able to ease myself into it but for the most part my body acts on its own with the slightest touch from another. I want to be close to others, but it feels like i’m not allowed to and I hate it.” He stared off into the trees, wishing there was more he could say but it wasn’t as if he went on a soul searching adventure to fully understand his relationship with himself. 

“Then I suppose I should check, is this making you uncomfortable?” Claude asked, moving away slightly only to be stopped by Dimitri who pulled him closer, with a particularly serious expression. 

“No I, I like this. More than I could ever show...thank you for asking.” 

Claude smiled up at him and moved in closer, snuggling up against him. “Of course. I don’t want to overstep boundaries.”

“You could never, but if I may return the question,” he trailed off looking at Claude for confirmation, after a small nod Dimitri continued, “how are you so comfortable being openly affectionate.”

“Ah. That's just the thing, I'm not,” Claude said, sitting up and grabbing Dimitri’s hands, tracing his thumb over his palms. “Physical touch sure but, I want closeness in other ways. Which I guess balances itself out,” he paused with a chuckle, “ It gives the appearance of something else. You’d think I'd be an open book with how open I am physically. Almost like a distraction from the rest. “ He gave a small laugh as he started at Dimitri’s palms. “But I want to be open with the people I'm close to. So,” He intertwined their fingers, “ in return, I seek closeness in other ways.”

Dimitri stared at their hands for a moment before sparing another to look at Claude, “may I kiss you?” He asked quietly as their eyes met. 

“I would like that.”

Despite the cold of the rain, Claude’s lips were still warm and not yet chapped from the dry air around them. Dimitri pulled him closer, moving his hand to rest among the curls while the other on his waist as Claude melted against him. 

Claude was the first to pull away, smiling up at Dimitri, “I have been waiting so long for that.” He gave a small laugh, pressing their foreheads together.

“I didn’t realize otherwise I would have,” Dimitiri said softly, feeling Claude shake his head slightly and gave him a small kiss on the corner of his lips before pulling away completely.

“I wasn’t exactly obvious, but we got there,” Claude laughed, smiling at Dimitri for a moment before turning away, noticing that the rain seemed to have let up some. He stood up taking Dimitri’s hand as he did. “Let’s head back before it picks up again.”

Dimitri nodded in agreement, picking up the groceries he had bought, allowing Claude to carry the pitiful umbrella. 

They made the rest of the walk without any further trouble from the umbrella or the weather. At some point having switched where the umbrella was after a few heavy drops that lingered from the trees.

“I have some clothes you can change into when we get back. So you don’t get sick I mean.” Dimitri said, tacking on the last part quickly.

“Oh? I’m already at clothes sharing status!” Claude laughed, taking Dimitri’s hand in his.

“Perhaps I should let you catch that cold…” He mused as they got up to the apartment door.

“Nono! I retract that statement!”

Dimitri gave him a smile before opening the door to the apartment, Claude trailing after him and Sylvain greeting them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first fic! I can go work on other things now.
> 
> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blightedmagpie)!


End file.
